


Hours Away

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satoko wants to stop Rika from doing anything dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hours Away

The minutes ticked away. Rika closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again. Relax, relax, she told herself. Panicking in this situation wouldn't do anyone any good. She'd been in much worse situations, and gotten out of them... One way or another. This time culprit against her was Satoko, and Satoko wasn't about to dismember her... She hoped. Still, she had to try and free herself from this mess. Again, Rika tried to lift her hand, but the weight of the furniture restraining her was too much. Sighing again, she relaxed her muscles.

The position on the ground gave a good angled view of the clock, so Rika peered up again. It had now been exactly two hours since she had awoken. Rika changed her gaze upward, catching a tiny area of motion. It had been a spider was descending above her. Rika tried again to lift her hand up, at least enough to shield her face, but was unable to go that far.

Satoko noticed her dilemma, and clasped the spider between her two hands, heading toward the window. Rika let out a sigh this time signaled true, if still minor, relief, and she tilted her head to the side, away from the incoming sunlight, and toward the girl in the corner.

"Rika... Rika, I should have woken you!" Hanyuu blubbered on, not the first time she'd said that.

"You couldn't have. I believe I've been drugged," Rika responded, her first words since she'd awoken.

"I-" Hanyuu began, but was soon interrupted by the one who could neither see nor hear her at the moment.

"Good guessing Rika, except it _was_ me that did it. Who else would have such easy access to your food?" Satoko said.

"Au au," Hanyuu whined.

"And why?" Rika asked calmly.

"Because I know you've been planning something."

"Mii. We've all been making plans... How else would we know how to spend our time?" Rika said pleasantly.

"No... You're planning to go somewhere, planning to leave me alone," Satoko said.

"Not really. There's no where I'd rather be than here." Rika said.

"Stop! Don't lie to me, Rika! I already know that you've been planning to die!" Satoko said.

Rika stared ahead, as calmly as she had before. Hanyuu stopped sniffling for the moment. "That's right, in a way," Hanyuu mused.

Rika glared over at Hanyuu to silence her distracting comments, and then looked desperately over at Satoko. "Satoko, please believe me! I'm not suicidal!" Rika begged, now hoping to gain her sympathy

"But you still are, aren't you? Planning to die, that is."

"But Satoko, that doesn't make any sense, can't you see that?"

"Quiet, quiet!" Satoko said, shaking her head as she held it in her hands. "You wanted to keep me away from you... Lock me out as you followed through... I won't allow it... I won't allow you any freedom to do those kind of things!" Satoko insisted.

So that was it, Rika realized. Satoko was just afraid for her. And this place... Their situation... All of the insanity around them lead the way to this kind of mania. Satoko's reaction was almost normal and bland compared to what else she'd been through.

Rika closed her eyes to gather up her gumption to find a way to explain things to Satoko. "Freedom? I'd gladly give you my freedom to die, Satoko, if it would spare you any suffering. But I will still die, no matter what you do, not of my own will, and I suppose you'll still suffer with that fact."

Satoko began to cry. "What are you saying, Rika. I won't let anything happen to you. Not ever! You'll be alive and free with me until we're old women."

"Would you really want to stay with me for that long?" Rika mused.

"Of course!" Satoko said. She wiped away her tears, showing Rika a smile. "I promise you can rely on me, forever. You can believe in that."

"There's no way I wouldn't believe it," Rika said. "I'd be happy to spend the rest of my life with you, Satoko."

"Rika!" Satoko shouted, falling down and hugging her.

Rika gave Satoko a smile, tainted with a bit of melancholy. She decided that once Satoko regained her composure and unbound her, she'd find a quiet place to hide out with her. That would extend her time, enough to give Satoko a few peaceful, final hours with her.


End file.
